The present invention relates to a roller assembly used for closures and in particular to a roller assembly for sliding doors and windows in an opening of homes and other building structures easy in mounting and removal thereof.
A sliding closure which is mounted on a structure defining an opening of homes and other buildings is generally consisted of a plurality of flat sliding members, movable relative to one another in spaced-apart parallel planes from a closed position to an open position or vice versa guided by tracks or rails for the sliding members, so that the opening may be opened or closed according to the need. A sliding closure of this type is generally known as sliding doors, windows and screens, etc.
In one of conventional ways of moving the sliding members as a structural component of such a sliding closure within the opening parallel to the plane of the sliding member, a guide groove or grooves and provided in the lower portion of a frame of the opening structure just like in the upper portion of the same so that either the upper and lower portion of the sliding member may be moved in both guide grooves by simple sliding or rolling by way of a roller or rollers attached to the lower side of the sliding member.
In another of the conventional ways a suitable number of rails are provided in the lower portion of the structure frame, while the sliding member(s) being provided with a roller or rollers on the lower side thereof, so as to allow the sliding member(s) to move along the rails.
The guiding structure for the sliding members mentioned above are all obliged to contain in the lower portion of the structure frame grooves or rails which are susceptible to accumulation of dust and dirt. The structure frame with such guide grooves or rails provides problems of collecting dust therein and hampering perfect cleaning thereof.
A proposition of making the lower surface of the structure frame for running the sliding members a flat plane is made. The proposition is however problematical in having no regulation for the movement of the sliding members in a perpendicular direction to the plane of the above-mentioned opening such as a window, which after allows the sliding members to get out of the frame. Providing of some preventive engagement mechanism between the sliding members and the structure frame creates another problem of making the attachment of the sliding members to the structure frame difficult because of complication of the construction.